Red
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free-fall.
1. Chapter 1

_Losing him was blue like I've never known, missing him was dark gray, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met._

_But, loving him was red._

The sound of heels clicking on the ground formed as a beautiful blonde walked through the halls of her home. She sat down on her couch and turned on the tv, only to flip through multiple entertainment channels that were talking about none other than her ex husband, Brad Pitt. Annoyed, she threw the remote down next to her and sat in silence. She was unable to escape him after all this time and it was unbearable. The more she heard his name, the more his name echoed in her heart.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that he had been her first love, as crazy as it sounds. Throughout all of her younger years, high school included, she had never found her first love. Yeah, she had boyfriends here and there but nothing made her knees go weak until she had been introduced to him by her manager. From that moment that they first met at dinner, she knew he'd always be the one.

But, that had all changed. She had found someone new, who could mend her broken heart. His name happened to be Justin Theroux. He was talented, good-looking and sweet to her. Thankful she found him, she looked down at the large, sparkling diamond that now rested on her ring finger.

"Hi Jen," She looked up to see Justin coming through the door and walking over to sit next to her.

"Hi sweetie." Jen smiled as he sat down and turned on the TV.

Shit. She thought to herself, here comes the name she didn't want to hear again. However to her surprise, nothing of him was mentioned as Justin flipped channels to ESPN and watched. She was interrupted out of her daydream when she felt her phone buzz. Looking at it, expecting to be one of her best friends, Courteney or Chelsea, she quickly opened the text message.

"Hey Beautiful. Congrats on the engagement! So glad you can finally be happy, I only wish the best for you and more, I hope you know that!"

Confused as hell, she looked at the number and saw it wasn't listed in her phone.

"Uh honey, do you know who 555-2345 is?" Jen looked at Justin in utter confusion.

Justin quickly pulled out his phone and typed in the number. "No, I don't have it in my phone. Why?"

"They just texted me so, I was just wondering…" She looked down again at her phone and replied with a message saying "Who is this?"

A few minutes later as Jen sat watching TV with Justin she felt another buzz. She grabbed her phone and opened the text message, feeling her heart drop to the ground.

"Brad." She read the text to herself a million times. His number had been deleted from her phone out of pure hatred and the fact she had thought she'd never use it again. Ten minutes had gone by as Jen still stared at the screen, all of these memories flowing through her mind. The reason why she deleted number, how for years the number was still memorized in her head and the memory of how she had brilliantly stayed away from him in public all of these years. Startling her out of this ponder, her phone rang loudly and she looked at the screen noticing that same number was now calling her. Her heart rate flew up thinking of how this must be a practical joke.

"Uh, aren't you going to answer hit babe?" Justin looked at Jen weirdly.  
"Yeah, yeah….I'll go make dinner!" She got up quickly, almost running to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Hey. How are you?" There it was. The voice she hadn't heard in years, yet she couldn't forget it no matter how hard she tried.

"Hi! Um, I'm pretty good…." She tried to not get vulnerable.

"That's good. Hope my text didn't catch you off guard. I just wanted to hear from you… it's been a long time Jen." the deep voice replied,

No shit. She thought to herself, you're the one who fucked up everything. "Yeaah…..," she didn't know what else to say to him. What the hell could she possibly say that could make up for all the lost time they had?

"You sound shocked… I'm sorry Jen. I just wanted to congratulate you. I miss seeing you and talking to you." he said.

Bullshit. That's all she could think. "Yeah, well a lot has happened," Great. She sounded like a complete bitch.

"Listen. I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? I'll be in LA tomorrow night and if you wanted to get a drink, I couldn't say no…" Brad replied.

Jen looked out of the kitchen towards the living room. She loved Justin, she really did. But, one drink couldn't hurt? Could it? It wasn't like she was going to sleep with the guy, maybe closure was all she needed. As if this was a Ross and Rachel scene. She laughed to herself.

"Sure…I can meet up with you at the usual. 7?" she questioned and hit herself in the head. What the hell was she doing? She was on the road to ruining her own happiness.

"Okay. See you then, Jen." She heard the other end of the phone disconnect and stood still in the kitchen. Looking down at that gorgeous diamond, she felt tears come to her eyes.

She was now in between the man she loves and the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong._

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

Fixing her luscious hair in the mirror, the blonde turned around to look at how she looked. She sighed knowing she looked stunning, but for a bad reason. But then again, how can you not dress up to go see your ex-husband? You want to give him the opinion that he lost something great, right?

Jen grabbed her purse and phone, taking one last look in the mirror. She quickly ran out of her bedroom and to grab her car keys.

"Woah beautiful! Where are you off to?" Her fiance came around the corner of the kitchen, smiling widely at her.

"Uh, well. I thought I'd meet Court for a few drinks!" There ya go Jen, way to sound like you know what's going on, she sarcastically yelled at herself.

"Little dressed up for ladies night?" Justin chuckled.

"Mmm, no? Do I look that bad?!" She tried to play it as if he was telling her she looked bad so he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"No honey, you look great," He smiled, kissing her and heading towards the living room, "Have a good time!"

Phew. She thought to herself. That was a freaking close one. Grabbing her keys and practically running out the door, she drove to the restaurant she'd be meeting the biggest mistake she'd ever made. She knew it was wrong to go see him since she was happy with Justin, but part of her wanted to see the man who ripped her heart right out of her body.

Jen slowly walked into the restaurant and glanced over to the bar, where she saw Mr. Brad Pitt. It felt awkward, seeing him and still having butterflies after all these years. He still had that effect of her after all of these years.

"Hey…" he stood up and hugged her. She was surprised by this. However, she felt at home with his arms around her.

"Hiii…" she smiled and took a seat next to him at the bar. This was super awkward all of a sudden, she thought to herself. She just had hugged the guy who ruined her whole world. What the hell was she doing?!

You didn't have to be a fly on the wall to realize the two were flirting while they shared appetizers and a had a few drinks. It was expected, after all, two people who's hearts could once start a fire because of the insane chemistry they had.

Jen was few drinks in and she could feel it coming on that a bad decision would be made soon. That pain in her head kept telling her she should be going and yet, she refused to leave. It was like her brain and her heart were conflicting in what was right to do in this situation.

It was getting late, Brad leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was now drunk, and almost fell over at the feeling of his lips touching her face. Had it been her lips, she would've been laying on the ground of the bar.

"I, I really did miss you Jen.." he smiled to her, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. And then, she did the unthinkable. That something that would bury her deeper into her own hole happened.

She leaned close to him and whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you…"

Just as she whispered that, she heard a yell. More like a shrieking. She recognized the voice too, it was so familiar. She turned around to stare her best friend right in the eye.

"What the hell is going on here?" Courteney Cox was now standing at the bar between the seats of Brad and Jen.

"Court! Wh- Wh- What are you doing here? This evening? Of all nights?" Jen kept slurring out questions. She was in deep shit now.

"I was hungry! You know, normal people come to restaurants to get food? Obviously, you came to get a lot more than food…" Courteney scolded her.

Jen could tell she was pissed.

"Hi Courteney…how are you?" Brad smiled at her. Did he really think she was going to be nice to him? Even Jen knew that at some point Courteney would blow up like a volcano on him.

"Oh, hello Brad! I'm fantastic, actually! It's always so enjoying to come to a restaurant and find your best friend drunk at the bar with her ex-husband!" she sarcastically stated to him.

"Ok, listen. It's not a big deal Courteney. I just asked her to meet me for a drink." he looked back at Courteney.

"A drink? Really? Jen….my love, how many drinks did you have?" she looked down at Jen who was slumped over at the bar.

"Um… five…four…six….." Jen looked around and then at Courteney. "Court! Hiii!" she giggled.

"You're a pig!" Courtney yelled into Brads face. "Come on Jennifer Joanna, I'm taking your ass home." She grabbed onto Jens arm and started to drag her away from the bar.

"Wait! Bu- but! Brad can take me home! We live together!" Jen called out, pointing at Brad.

"Holy shit! You've drank you're way back into 2005 Jen! Come on! You live with your fiance, Justin now!" Courteney was legitimately dragging Jennifer out the door as Brad watched. He felt bad, he knew Courteney would be completely fine with him dying in a hole for what he did to her best friend. But, what Courteney didn't understand was how much he still loved that woman she was dragging out the door.

"Justin's going to kill you!" Courteney yelled at Jen as she shoved her into the passenger seat of her car.

"Justin…Justin! He…He likes Brad! Right?!" Jen slouched over the seatbelt that Courteney was putting on her.

Courteney laughed, "The funny thing is Jen, you're marrying a guy who hates Brad more than I do!" she closed the car door and got into the drivers side, pulling away from the restaurant.

One thing was for sure, Angelina and Justin would be flipping the hell out when the news of the reunion got out.


	3. Chapter 3

_I tried to control it, tried to maintain it _

_tried to contain it, but I failed terribly _

_And I don't know what to do_

Jen woke up with a pounding in her head. She sat up quickly, she couldn't figure out where she was. She sat up to quickly, causing her head to hurt more and the dizziness crept over her. Laying on a bed she didn't recognize, confusingly looking around.

"Aunt Jen!" Coco Arquette came running into the room, jumping onto the bed.

Shocked, Jen smiled. "Hi baby!" as Coco climbed into bed with her.

"Mommy said you were gonna feel sick this morning," Coco smiled innocently at her Aunt and snuggled up in the bed with her.

"Nooo! Your Aunt Jen feels just fine!" Jen smiled at her best friend's daughter.

"Oh yeah?!" Courteney leaned against the door panel, yelling.

"Ah!" Jen shrieked holding her head.

"Feeling fine huh?" Courteney smirked.

Jen stared at Courteney, she knew as soon as Coco left she'd be getting a lecture.

"Co, honey, why don't you go get some clothes on and put your pajamas in the laundry room while Mommy talks to Aunt Jen?" Courteney smiled at her daughter.

"Okay…." Coco went skipping out of the room to do what her Mother told her.

Jen started counting down the seconds before Courteney flipped. _3, 2 ,1 _

"Do you know" _here we go.. "_how stupid you are for what you did last night?!" Courteney was screaming now. Jen held her head at the piercing noise.

"That man broke your heart! And you were stupid enough to go crawling back to him when you're supposed to be happier than you've ever been right now!" she stared at Jen.

"I know, I know, I know! You don't have to tell me I'm stupid Court! I know exactly what I did! I'll deal with the repercussions!" Jen was annoyed, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Seriously?" Courteney stared at her. "You are so damn lucky I took you here instead of home to your FIANCE" she bolded the word fiance and Jen got even more annoyed.

"Okay, look! I fucked up! Everyone makes mistakes! Stop acting like you're so perfect!" Jen knew it was a bitchy thing to say, but she didn't care.

"Tell me about it! The only mistake I didn't make was Coco! Otherwise David is so fucked up, I can't even tell you how big of a mistake he was!" Courteney shouted out.

"Well then there, we both have fucked up ex-husbands. So, stop yelling at me!" Jen rolled her eyes.

"You better come clean to Justin, so I don't have to." Courtney walked over and sat on the bed.

"Wh-why does he need to know about this?!" Jen was lost to why they had to make a big deal out of this and not just make it their little secret.

"If paparazzi caught you, you're fucked Jen…." Courteney stared at Jen sincerely.

"Fuck….." Jen held her head, looking down. She knew the whole night was just bad, she just didn't think.

T_ried to hold back and accept the fact, we ain't perfect _

_And what we got goin' on, might leave us both with bruises _

Jen got into her car back at the restaurant. Courteney and Coco waved goodbye to her as they pulled away. Her mind flipped to Justin, he was probably freaking the hell out about where she was. She quickly went through her purse to find her phone and saw 15 missed calls from Justin. Dialing his number, she waited for his voice.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!" He shouted over the phone. Now her head was really starting to hurt with everyone yelling at her.

"Hey, honey. I'm fine! Can we talk when I get home?" she knew she had to do it.

"Okay…" He sounded worried.

"I'm on my way now." she hung up quickly because she heard her phone beeping with another call, figuring it was Courteney , she looked on the screen. Brad Pitt is calling.

_Is this a fucking joke?_ She answered bitchy, it was his fault she was in all this shit with her best friend and fiancé now.

"Hey. Have a good morning?" Brad chuckled over the phone.

"What do you want? You've screwed up enough," she answered bitchy again. This time, she didn't even care.

"Woah… I didn't do anything now darling! Courteney needs to settle down!" he said.

"Um, Courteney has the right to be pissed because I obviously wasn't thinking clearly Brad! Neither of us were! We both have someone waiting at home for us, although, that's never been an excuse for you before, has it?" Yes, She went there. Court would've been so damn proud of her for that remark.

"Are we seriously going to get into that right now?" He sounded pissed she brought it up. She didn't care though. It was the truth.

"I don't know Brad, are we? We never talked about it anyways." She could feel the verge of tears coming on, just thinking about all the shit he put her though. _Maybe Courteney was right._

"You just gotta live in the past, don't ya Jen?" he said pissed off.

"Excuse me? I don't live in the past Brad! You for one should know that!" she hung up quickly on him. She hated this. She hated him. But yet, something about him still made her feel like the woman she once used to be, who was held in his arms every night. She didn't know how she was gonna explain this to Justin.

_Damn (Damn) _

_This wild heart of mine _

_It's gonna get me in trouble_


End file.
